Cheeni Kum 25 Years Later
by believesvueo
Summary: I love this movie. Tabu & Big AB were both amazing. Cheeni Kum is a May-December relationship between Nina "Tangdi Kebab" Verma and Bhudadev "Ghaas-pus" Gupta. Buddha is 30 years older than Nina. This story follows 25 years after they married.
1. Chapter 1

Cheeni Kum – 25 Years later

Cheeni Kum – 25 Years later

Part 1

Looking back, Nina still can't believe that she and Buddha "Ghaas-pus" have been married for 25 years today. They continued to call each other Ghaas-pus and Tangdi Kebab. Buddha was everything she could have asked for in a husband. Although he was 30 years older than her, it never felt like that for her. She fell in love with him for who he was: honest, funny, and very intelligent. Sure, she could have married someone her own age, but she would never be happy with another man besides her Ghaas-pus.

The day her father finally gave his blessings for them to marry, was also the day, Sexy died. Losing Sexy brought them closer and he finally let her in and she saw his vulnerable side. Ghaas-pus may appear tough on the outside but he's a real softie on the inside. He cared deeply for the little girl Sexy and losing her was tough on Ghaas-pus. After Sexy died, they waited another six months to get married. She knew Ghaas-pus needed time to grieve and she was there for him to let him heal.

Both decided on a simple wedding, with just their few close friends, mostly hers and their families. They got married in India first and then got married again in London. Since she was considered one her company's top software engineers, she was a granted a transfer to their London office.

They took a month off for their honeymoon. They traveled around Europe and then to Egypt. They never talked about kids but they also did not take precautions to not have kids. They let fate decide. Ghaas-pus loved children and her own secret wish, she wanted to have kids. She wanted to have a little Ghaas-pus running around the house. And he, also his own secret wish wanted a little Nina running around, bringing more joys to the house that she already brought to his life.

Nina was no ordinary woman he has ever met. She was confident, intelligent, funny and above all, beautiful. She matched him, toe to toe. And up to this day, his love for her continues to grow.

A year after they married, she found out she was pregnant. Rahul Buddhadev was born a week after he was due. He was a big baby since both she and Ghaas-pus were tall, him 6'2' and she, 5'9". During her pregnancy, Ghaas-pus waited on her, like a servant. She had scolded him several times and told him that she's not an invalid but pregnant. But he reminded her about a promise he made, that as long as he had a voice, nothing will harm her and that he will take care of her.

After Rahul was born, she took a year off from work. Ghaas-pus never asked her to quit her job so she could take care of their child. He simply left that decision to her. Since money wasn't an issue, and she only works at the office twice a week, Ghaas-pus took care of Rahul and only went to the restaurant at night. He trusted his chefs, and they have worked with him long enough to know what is expected of them and of the restaurant from their customers.

Two years after Rahul was born, Nisha Madhuri was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

When Nisha was born, Nina contemplated on quitting her job and just taking care of the children. But her work said that she could just work from home and only come to the office for presentations. Ghaas-pus encouraged her to stay and take the offer. He volunteered to stay with the kids during her work hours so that she's not disturbed and she takes over, after she's done with work.

Ghaas-pus was a very caring and attentive father. He doted on his kids and loved spending time with them. He never thought fatherhood could be so much fun and fulfilling. His restaurant was everything to him until Nina came along and now their kids.

Nina could not ask for more from Ghaas-pus. She knew that if she had married any other man, she would have been expected to sacrifice her career over his for her family. Although she was willing to, Ghaas-pus was a secured man and assured her that he will take care of the kids. And if in case he is need in the restaurant, they could hire a nanny.

Since the children were born, Nina's father has been spending more time in London. He and Buddha have become buddies and often went to cricket matches. Nina's father realized that his daughter married a good man and that his age should have never been an issue because Buddha truly loved his daughter. He could see how happy Nina is with Buddha and how true he was to his word, that he would take care of Nina. Coming to see Nina and now the kids, made his life a little less lonely. Since Nina got married, he felt an emptiness he had never felt before even after Nina's mother died. He loved Nina's mother deeply and her being taken away from him so early, was devastating but he needed to take care of Nina, who was then 11 years old. She needed him to be strong for her. So after his wife died, Nina became the center of his world.

Ghaas-pus didn't mind having his father in-law around. He knew how much Nina worries about her father. Before Nisha was born, Nina would take quick trips just to check up on her father, and sometimes she would take Rahul with her or all three of them would go. But having two kids, it was tougher so the visits to India became less and less.

Five years after they married, Buddha's mom, died. Before she passed away, she told Nina how happy she was to see her two beautiful grandchildren. She joked that she never thought she would live long enough to see her son get married and let alone, have kids. The kids loved their grandmother. Although her health had deteriorated, she still played with the kids. Her ashes were spread in Haridwar as she had wished. They had gone back to India for the ceremonies and many people had come to celebrate her life. Although Buddha and his mom were not very affectionate with each other, he knew how much his mother loved him and how he was her world. He could never imagine life without her. But having Nina and the kids with him, it made letting his mother go easier.


End file.
